The Ice Princess
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Toushiro died when an experiment went wrong and was Reincarnated as Jade Potter. She regains her memories and her summer before fifth year will turn her world as she knows it up side down! CreatureFemHarry! Good Aizen, Gin, Soul society and Espada! Evil yamamoto and Dumbledore. Pairing Ichigo/FemHarry PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Warning: Slightly OOC TOUSHIRO
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this Plot Bunny would NOT Leave me alone after reading a Genderbender about Toushiro. Tell me what you think after the chapter and if I should continue it! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and Pairing. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fan Art Is welcomed!

Ch.1

Jade potter sighed as she was locked in her room after getting home from her 4th year, her mid back length hair glistened like snow as it caught the light of the moon from the window while she flopped on to her bed. She thought back to her second year when she FINALLY remembered who she was in her past life, her hair had turned white when facing the basilisk and she had flash frozen the huge snake somehow as she stabbed it's mouth.

Riddle had not been happy with that and tried to kill her when she was down from the venom; Fawkes had beaten the wraith back then healed her enough to drive the sword of Gryffindor through the diary. She then had the sword knocked out of her hand by a snake like creature with a partial mask; she ducked and dodged the best she could when she had been slammed into the wall. Fawkes tried to get to her but she was already out of her body as the memories of her past life rushed back to her…

Jade was jolted out of her memories when she heard banging on the door and the order to make supper, Jade sighed and went downstairs to cook for the people she had to call family for now as her Uncle leered at her and told her to hurry up. Once Jade was done, she was given her usual piece of bread and butter and told to go upstairs. Jade did as told and entered her room when it was suddenly locked from the outside; she didn't think anything of it and lay down to sleep on her bed…

The next morning….

Jade woke to the sun in her eyes which was unusual because her Aunt would have woken her up by now to make breakfast, she hurried to the door with a sinking feeling in her stomach to find it still locked. She then felt out with her Reiatsu to see if they were in the house and found that everything with her so called family's energy signature had been removed. Jade cursed as she knew Dumbledore must have had something to do with this and she had no way to get a letter out because she left her owl at Hermione's for safety reasons. Unknown to her, help was going to come from an unexpected source as a Silver fox stared up at the window in worry then dashed away before he could be noticed.

Meanwhile…

Gin dashed through the portal on all fours as the silver Kitsune cursed softly that his and Sousuke's godchild, as they had known the Potter's quite well, was trapped inside an empty house with muggle repelling charms on it. He raced into the throne room, not bothering to change back and let out a panicked yip when he saw Aizen wasn't in the throne room as usual. He then hurried to Aizen's quarters where he found Aizen in his office; he changed back quickly and said "We have trouble…"

Aizen looked up from the paper work as he noticed his friend's serious expression and asked what was wrong, Gin told him what he had seen around 12:00 am when he started his watch over Jade and then what he had realized this Morning when he saw Jade still in the house. Aizen growled and then stood as he said "It's time we stop hiding in the shadows…Jade is our responsibility since Sirius is still a wanted criminal due to Dumbledore's interference."

Gin smirked as they opened a portal directly into the house then headed upstairs; Aizen quickly found the room and growled angrily as he saw the fifteen padlocks on the door along with three deadbolts. He quickly used a wandless Unlocking charm on the padlocks and then undid the deadbolts; he opened the door and was hit with a blast of ice from inside. Gin just about died from laughter at seeing the Aizen-icicle causing Jade to tense as she wondered why Aizen and Gin were here, Aizen then managed to break the ice surrounding him as his teeth chattered and said "T-T-That was cold in more ways than one!"

Jade glared at the Rebel leader as his eyes went wide upon seeing her sword and said "How the hell…Toushiro?!"

"What are you doing here, Traitor?!"

Aizen just stared at the now female captain that was somehow his goddaughter and asked "Toushiro how did you wind up in mine and Gin's Goddaughter's body?"

Jade looked at him in shock but saw no trace of a lie and said "I got my memories back in my second year at Hogwarts…"

Aizen blinked in shock as he then asked "but how did you…"

Jade could see the concern in his eyes and told them about the experiment that Mayuri had done to her that caused her death, Aizen growled angrily as he said "That man has gone too far…"

Gin then asked "Jade, what did the experiment do to you?"

Jade sighed and told them that the experiment was supposed to fuse DNA from three "Magical" animals that fit her personality and when she touched Hyōrinmaru after her memories returned, she had felt immense pain to the point of passing out. Aizen sighed and then asked "Have you touched any other magical animals?"

"Umm, the basilisk, Fawkes and a hippogryph but the only one I felt something click with me was Fawkes…"

Gin could see the worry in Jade's eyes as she became lost in her thoughts, he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder only to have her gasp and crouch in pain. Jade couldn't understand why she was in pain and why it was centered on her ears, upper back and Tail bone. Aizen and Gin watched in horror as Jade passed out from the pain, Gin realized what happened and cursed at his stupidity at forgetting about being a Kitsune. Aizen then scooped her up and held her close as he told Gin it wasn't his fault that he forgot, Gin nodded as he opened the portal to the infirmary so they could monitor just HOW the experiment would work on Jade.

Two hours later…

Jade moaned as she came around and slowly sat up as she raised a hand to her hair and ran her fingers through it, her hand touched something soft on her head causing her to gasp and look for a mirror. She noticed one not too far away and stumbled to it as her balance was off, she looked into it and screamed in shock at her new appendages on her head, back and butt. Aizen and Gin came rushing in as Jade sunk to her knees in shock and began to cry, Aizen scooped her up and sat on the bed as he gently tried to calm her down.

Jade couldn't believe that she now had wings, tail and animal ears then noticed her hands also had small but sharp claws on her fingertips; she trembled as she realized what must have happened when Gin touched but knew it was an accident. She felt Aizen just holding her as the tears poured down her face, she sniffled as she tried to control her emotions but she felt utterly overwhelmed and couldn't stop crying. Aizen just hugged her tight as she finally broke down from all the crap she had been forced to endure while at school and with the Dursleys, it was about twenty minutes later she was able to stop and Aizen just asked softly "Feel better?"

Jade nodded in embarrassment as he hugged her then set her down as he told her that he would get a healer so they could find out just how much the experiment had affected her. Jade nodded nervously as she was left with Gin who then apologized for activating the experiment fully, Jade looked at him as she said softly "So the fox ears and tail…are from you?"

Gin nodded with a sigh and Jade then told him "We didn't know that your Kitsune DNA would click with mine so it's no one's fault."

Gin chuckled softly and then said "I must admit that your new form suits you though…the Phoenix/Dragon wings are a very nice touch since the scales look like feathers."

Jade blushed as she looked away and Gin could easily tell what was wrong, he sighed and told the Dursleys were fools to treat her the way they did because she was a diamond in the rough. Jade blinked at him for saying that causing him to say "I call it as I see it, Jade and you are a gem that nearly everyone in the Wizarding world doesn't appreciate…"

Jade blushed at the comment as Aizen came in with a female healer and she asked Gin and Aizen to leave just for privacy issues, they both nodded and stepped outside the door which was closed behind them…

The healer soon finished her examination of Jade and stepped out to see Aizen to give him the results, Aizen looked at the results in horror and disgust as he vowed to make Dumbledore and the Dursleys pay for the abuse they had heaped on Jade. The two males then went inside as Jade was sitting there looking at her hands; they both sat on either side of her as she softly asked "What happens now? I can't exactly go around with my new features in the human world…"

Aizen sighed and said "Far as I'm concerned, you're staying with us…Sirius would agree too that staying with us would be better then what Dumbledore would do."

Jade looked up at him in surprise as she tried to make sense of how her world had been turned upside down in just a few hours, she then yawned against her will causing Aizen to smile. He gently scooped her up as her eyes started to close sleepily, Jade made a half hearted protest to being carried but she soon fell asleep in Aizen's arms as he headed to the room he had the servants prepare for her.

Aizen smiled as he set down Jade in her new bed and cover her up gently, he smoothed her hair out of her face then left the room quietly so he and Gin could talk to Szayel about the test results on Jade's transformation…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this Plot Bunny would NOT Leave me alone after reading a Genderbender about Toushiro. Tell me what you think after the chapter and if I should continue it! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and Pairing. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fan Art Is welcomed!

Ch.2

Jade woke up and slowly sat up as she found herself in a beautiful room that was designed with Icy metallic blues, greens and hints of Gold and silver, she felt like she was in an ice palace with the way the room shimmered in the light. Gin then came in with his ears and tail out and asked "How're you feeling, Jade?

"I feel much lighter for some reason…"

"Crying out bottled up emotions can do that…"

Jade nodded in understanding as her tail swished lazily behind her and her ears were in a downward position which gave her the look of a sleepy fox cub, Gin chuckled as she looked at him with uncertain eyes and motioned for her to follow him. She stood a little unsteadily as she wasn't quite use to her new appendages' weight and followed him out of the room and down the hall, Gin looked at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed Jade stumbling as her tail got caught underfoot for a split second. He caught her before she faceplanted into the floor and quickly gave her a lesson on how to use her tail for balance until she was used to her new appendages' weight.

Jade looked up at him and gave a small strained smile as she applied the lesson causing Gin to smile and gently rub between her ears; Jade felt her tail wag slightly at the attention and tried to squish the feeling that was causing her tail to wag. Gin noticed and stopped her as he knelt in front of her as he said "Jade, listen to me…No one will hurt you or punish you for showing emotion here nor will we judge you like they did in soul society…"

Jade blinked in shock at his gentle yet stern tone he had taken with her then nodded as she realized he was right, Gin smiled as he stood and then said "Come on, Sousuke's waiting in the dining room for us…"

Jade's stomach then decided to give a large growl causing the teen to blush and Gin to chuckle as he led her to the dining room. Aizen was already waiting in the dining room as he read a book from what Jade could see, called Cujo. He looked up and smiled as Gin pulled a chair out for Jade then sat down in his own chair, Aizen then said "I hope you don't mind baked Salmon with green beans and rice for supper…"

Jade shook her head gently as Aizen smiled and said "I think you'll like dessert…it is Watermelon sherbet."

He noticed Jade's eyes light up at that and chuckled as he said "Momo was the one to tell me you liked Watermelon…"

Jade's ears went down at the mention of her sister in all but blood and Aizen realized he may have said the wrong thing when Gin softly asked "You miss Momo, don't you?"

Jade nodded as she softly said "and everyone else except Yamamoto and Mayuri…"

Aizen sighed and said "They miss you too…it turns out once I did some research, that Yamamoto was the one to…"

"Order the experiment? I know…he told me himself as I was dying."

Gin growled low in his throat as his ears went back in anger and his tail swished angrily, Jade's instincts suddenly took over and she whimpered like a frightened Fox kit at his anger while curling her body inward to look smaller. Aizen watched in shock but quickly smacked Gin upside the head as the Kitsune gave him a betrayed look, Aizen gently jerked his head in Jade's direction causing Gin to realize what happened. He let a sigh as Jade's instincts were still in full swing and got up, he walked over to her and gently scooped her up as he nuzzled her like a Father Kitsune would to their kits causing Jade to relax and snuggle up to him before she realized what she was doing.

She pulled away in shock and embarrassment as she asked "What's wrong with me? Why I'm acting this way?"

Gin sighed as he began to calm her down by stroking her hair as he said "You did nothing wrong Jade…what happened was your Kitsune instincts kicking in."

"My…Kitsune Instincts?"

Aizen then spoke up "What happened was perfectly normal. You subconscious was just telling you how to act in front of Gin since he is technically your "alpha" for your Kitsune DNA. For me, it would be your dragon instincts…"

"Wait…you're part Dragon?"

Aizen chuckled as he said "I have water and Light dragon blood in me from my Great-great-great-great-great grandfather's side. It's diluted to the point that I'm not a hybrid but I have a dragon form for my Animagus form. "

"I'm so confused…"

Jade could feel her head pounding as she tried to come to terms with everything, Gin hugged her gently and told her that they hadn't mean to dump so much info on her in so little time. Jade noticed the worried looks the two men were giving her as she massaged her temples to try warding off the headache; she gave a strained smile to them as she softly told that she was fine…

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore cursed and threw stuff around his office while Fawkes watched with a smug look at hearing his chick had escaped the corrupted headmaster's plot to break her spirit. He then cut the bond with Dumbledore and went to his chick's new home…

Meanwhile, back with Jade, Gin and Aizen…

Jade sighed tiredly as she finished her dessert and asked to be excused softly so she could lie down; Aizen hid his worry at seeing Jade with such a severe headache and nodded as she stood up. Suddenly she passed out and crumpled to the floor as Aizen caught her, Aizen told Gin to get Szayel into the room pronto causing the Kitsune to take one look at his "Kit" then take off down the hall way. Aizen felt Jade's forehead and snarled softly because her forehead was burning hot to the touch, he lifted her up and quickly took her to the bathroom where he drew a cool bath. He gently removed her ragged clothing the Dursleys had made her wear and swore vividly, her stomach was covered in bruises in the shape of foot prints that were turning a nasty yellow color.

Szayel came in at that moment and paled as he saw the color of the newer bruises, He told Aizen that they need to get Jade to the infirmary because she had some slight internal bleeding from the look of the newer bruises. Both males paled and quickly flashed stepped to the Infirmary so Jade could be treated.

Two days later…

Jade sighed in relief to be free of the Infirmary as Gin came in with a Los Noches uniform that suited her perfectly, the top was like Belle's from Beauty and the beast while the bottom was to her ankles in the back and the front was down to halfway on her thighs. To complete the outfit, it had an Icy metallic blue sash to go around her waist and the standard espada boots. Jade's hands softly trembled as she was given the outfit and she stepped behind the screen to put the outfit on, she slipped into the outfit as she marveled at how soft it was then tied the sash around her waist. She stepped out as Gin blinked in shock and jokingly said "Maybe Sousuke should switch to fashion designing, because you look amazing in that outfit…"

Jade blushed as she had to admit that she did like the way the outfit looked on her, Gin then led her to the meeting room where the espada were waiting with their leader. Sousuke smiled softly at seeing the outfit he had gotten made for her fit perfectly, he then noticed her Zanpakutou strapped to her side and nodded in approval to her causing her to blush.

Suddenly a large ball of fire appeared over top the table causing everyone to stand and place their hands on their swords, the sound of a phoenix echoed through the room causing Jade's ears to perk as she let out a soft note of Phoenix song from her throat. Aizen motioned for the espada to stand down as Fawkes revealed himself and landed on Jade's shoulder to nuzzle her cheek, Jade relaxed as soon as Fawkes started running his beak through her hair causing Gin and Aizen to smile. Jade then felt a pulse between Fawkes and her magic as the fire Phoenix became an icy blue with white and sliver accent feathers, Fawkes chirped happily as the new Ice phoenix nuzzled his adopted "Chick" that he bonded with.

Jade was then led to a chair at Aizen's side by Gin where she sat down at Aizen's gentle encouragement; Fawkes could feel his "Chick's" nervousness and softly said to Jade, "_**They have nothing but good intentions and a good heart, my Chick**_..."

Jade stroked his feathers as she visibly relaxed in Gin and Aizen's presence for the first time since she came to Los Noches, Gin gently stood behind her and placed a gentle hand on her other shoulder as Aizen introduced her to the espada. He told them that she wasn't to be harmed in any way, shape or form as Jade was his and Gin's goddaughter. Aizen then continued to give out the patrol schedules and talk about how training was going for the espada and the other arrancar, Jade listened the best she could but she was starting to feel sleepy again as her body was still recovering from the bruises on her stomach and the slight fever she had developed.

Aizen noticed her weary eyes trying to stay awake and pulled off his jacket as Jade finally lost the battle and fell asleep in her chair; he placed the warm coat over top of her and smoothed a strand of hair way from her face. Jade never even noticed Gin scooping her up after the meeting and carrying her to her room, she just snuggled into his warmth as her ears were relaxed and her tail swished contently while Gin walked down the hall.

Meanwhile…

The shingami captains and Vice Captains had just rescued Ichigo, his family and friends from Yamamoto's personal guard and were making their way to Los Noches. Ichigo was pissed but he kept a tight lid on his anger to avoid scaring his little sisters, they then saw the palace and doubled their efforts to reach it before Yamamoto and his personal guard caught up…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok this Plot Bunny would NOT Leave me alone after reading a Genderbender about Toushiro. Tell me what you think after the chapter and if I should continue it! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and Pairing. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fan Art Is welcomed! Oh, Jade was born a year after Ichigo in the human world, just so you know!

Ch.3

The next morning…

Jade's ears twitched as Aizen came in after knocking on her door and gently shook her shoulder, she moaned and buried her head under the covers causing Aizen to grin in amusement. He then snuck into the bathroom with a glass and filled it with ice cold water and came back out, he smirked and asked "Jade, are you sure you don't want to get up?"

He chuckled as she buried herself under the covers even more; he then snuck over and dumped the large glass of water on top of the lump under the blankets. Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back and was pinned by a large, white, 6 six tailed Kitsune with dragon/phoenix combo wings. Gin chose that moment to come in and started laughing at the scene before him, Aizen chuckled then asked Gin to get her off of him because he was having trouble breathing. Gin let out a few fox like yips and Jade quickly backed off and came over to him, he scratched behind her ears as her instincts calmed down causing her to revert to the form of a winged Kitsune kit.

Jade was confused as to why she was on all fours until she saw what were supposed to be her hands and yelped in shock, Gin was quick to transform into his fox form and quickly picked her up by the scruff which quickly relaxed her. Jade then noticed she was being carried over to her bed as Gin jumped up and laid her down in between his front paws, she whined softly as she didn't understand how she shifted her form and Gin gently calmed her down by licking between her ears. He gently nuzzled her once she was calmed down and told her that she accessed her Kitsune form somehow when she tackled Aizen to the floor.

Jade growled and said in an annoyed tone "_**Well he didn't have to dump ice water on me to get me up!**_"

Gin raised an eyebrow in amusement then chuckled as he said "_**Good thing we have an open prank agreement then**_…"

Jade looked confused so Gin explained that Aizen had agreed if he pranked Gin or pranked someone who knew about the prank wars that went on, they had full reign to get him back the best they could. Jade's tail slowly started to wag at that as she thought about some of the stuff she could pull on Aizen if he was going to prank her, Aizen felt a chill go up his spine at the look she gave him when Tousen came in.

Aizen asked what was wrong and Tousen told him that the shingami Captains and vice captains had made their move to get out from Yamamoto's reign after the old man ordered Ichigo to be killed along with his family and friends. Jade sat up in worry as she heard Ichigo's name as she had figured out that she liked him back in third year when Sirius had asked if she had a crush on anybody. Aizen sighed and told Tousen that he would be right there to talk to them, Gin stood as Aizen told him to stay with Jade for now causing the fox to nod.

Jade let out a small whimper as she was worried about Ichigo causing Gin to lick behind her ears to relax her; she looked up at him gratefully as Fawkes ice-flashed in to the room from going to the human world to feed. The phoenix went wide eyed at seeing his adoptive chick in one of her natural animal forms and chirped with pride, he nuzzled the small kit as Gin watched the interaction. Gin then said "_**Jade, I need to teach you how to change back to humanoid form…are you ready**_?"

Jade nodded as her ears were perked up in attention and her tail gently wagged, Gin chuckled then began to walk her through the process of changing back. Jade listened closely then attempted to change back, Gin watched proudly as she successfully transformed and rubbed her ears after he changed back. Jade smiled at the praise as her tail wagged happily when Aizen came into the room and said "Jade, Gin…Are you ready to see the others again?"

Jade took a deep breath and nodded nervously as Gin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, Jade looked at him gratefully then the three "Humans" and one ice phoenix made their way to the throne room to meet with the soul society refugees…

Ichigo sighed as he couldn't believe that Yamamoto was so crazy with power to betray the trust of all his remaining Captains except Mayuri, he looked over at his sisters and thanked god that they were safe from Yamamoto for now. He then heard the door to the room opening and turned to see Aizen, Gin and a very familiar face entering. Momo looked shocked then ran forward and tackled Jade in a hug as she yelped in surprise, Aizen and Gin who had leapt clear of the tackle were now laughing while Fawkes landed on Aizen's shoulder. Jade managed to return the hug as tears came to her eyes and she whispered "I'm so sorry, Momo…"

Momo just hugged her and said "I'm just glad to see you again! Although instead of me calling you brother…I now have to call you sister."

Jade blushed and wiggled free as her ears twitched and caught Momo's attention, the resounding squeal of delight had both Gin and Jade wincing in pain as Momo began to play with Jade's ears. Jade quickly told Momo to knock it off as she was still getting used to her new appendages, Momo then noticed the wings and tail and quickly helped her up as she asked "How in the world did you wind up with those?"

Jade sighed and told her it was a long story, Unohana then spoke up and said "Something tells me we have time and I'm sure we are all curious about this…"

Jade looked at Gin and Aizen as Fawkes landed on her shoulder, they nodded and she asked all of them to sit down so she could tell them what happened…

Two hours later…

Jade looked down at the ground as everyone stared at her, her head snapped up when she heard Byakuya say "When do we get to kill the relatives of your new life?"

Jade looked surprised at that as Aizen told them that the Dursleys would get their punishment in time but for now they would leave them alone, Jade looked at him gratefully as he then said "But Dumbledore is completely fair game, so have fun…"

The evil grins that some of the captains had actually scared the crap out Aizen, Gin and Jade as the captains quickly debated what to do to Dumbledore. Some of the ideas actually made Jade want to laugh while others were just downright mean; she looked at everyone and noticed Ichigo watching her a little bit with a barely noticeable blush. She also blushed as her ears and tail twitched nervously under his gaze, Ichigo could see he was making her nervous and gave a gentle smile to her causing Jade to relax.

Aizen, Jade and Gin talked to the others all day to play catch up on what they had missed in Soul Society, Jade relaxed more and more as time went on until she was half asleep. She yawned and curled up on her cushion like a fox kit causing all the grown females to go "Awww…"

Jade barely noticed as she felt someone rubbed her ears gently causing her tail to wag as she drifted into a peaceful sleep, Gin chuckled as he then noticed the time and said "We should follow her example and get some sleep. It's around two in the morning; we'll catch up more tomorrow."

The next day…

Jade woke up early after having a familiar nightmare from her childhood and was breathing quite hard as her eyes darted back and forth, she relaxed when she remembered where she was and laid back on the pillows as she took a deep breath to calm down. She then heard her Zanpakutou calling her and closed her eyes as she relaxed against the pillows. She then opened her eyes and found Hyōrinmaru curled around her as he nuzzled Jade happily, she stroked the large dragon as she sighed and said "It seems like everything I knew about Soul Society and Aizen is falling apart…I'm not sure how to feel about this."

Hyōrinmaru sighed and said "_**Listen to your heart, Jade. It will never lead you astray plus you have chance at real family here, I can tell Gin-san already sees you as his kit due to his instincts as Alpha and Aizen cares quite a bit too about you**_."

Jade smiled up at her Zanpakutou as he nuzzled her and told her that he didn't call her in to her inner world to talk about that though, she looked at Hyōrinmaru curiously and asked "Then why did you call me in here?"

The large dragon laughed and said "_**You already discovered your Kitsune form but you have a Phoenix and Dragon form that you can use, also you need to learn to control the abilities of your main form and different animal forms in and out of battle**_."

Jade looked a little shocked at hearing she had two other forms but as she thought about it…it made perfect sense, she looked up at Hyōrinmaru as he told her that he would teach her to control her dragon side with Aizen helping when he couldn't and Fawkes would take care of her Phoenix side. Jade nodded as she was then told to wake up and that they would start training her dragon instincts that night.

Jade woke up with a small yawn as Gin came in with a soft smile and asked who she had slept; she smiled at him and told him other than an old nightmare that would sometimes plague her, she had slept fine. Gin's eyebrow went up at that but he didn't ask what the dream was about to Jade's relief. Suddenly Ulquiorra came in and told Gin that Aizen needed him in the throne room to help deal with an unwanted intruder, he also told them that Aizen had asked him to stay with Jade until the intruder had been dealt with or left…

That told Jade three things,

1: Dumbledore found out she escaped and where she was…

2: He was pissed and was ready to do anything to grab her and bring her under his control again.

3: Aizen and Gin weren't going to let her go without a fight and Dumbledore was going to get his ass kicked…hard

Jade quickly went into the bathroom to get dressed while Ulquiorra waited quietly in the room; she came out and sighed as Ulquiorra told her that breakfast would be brought to her because of the danger of Dumbledore being here. She nodded and grabbed a textbook from her bookshelf to read and pass the time, she then felt the combination of Gin and Aizen's reiatsu blanket the palace with a touch of anger to it. Her instincts told her to run to her "alphas" for safety just as Fawkes arrived in the room and landed on her shoulder with a soft coo. Fawkes quickly distracted her as he preened her hair in his beak causing her to relax and start doing a purr like sound in delight as the phoenix continued…

Meanwhile…

Aizen was pissed as was Gin because Dumbledore had apperated into the throne room and demanded that they give him back his "weapon" before he did something that Aizen and Gin wouldn't like. Gin growled low in his throat as Aizen softly said "Are you threatening me in my own home, Albus?"

Dumbledore knew he had overstepped his bounds as Aizen stood from his throne and walked down the steps with Gin while releasing their Reiatsu…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok this Plot Bunny would NOT Leave me alone after reading a Genderbender about Toushiro. Tell me what you think after the chapter and if I should continue it! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea and Pairing. Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW her stories! Fan Art Is welcomed!

Ch.4

Jade paced gently in her room as Ulquiorra stood by the door in case someone came in, she was worried about what Dumbledore was going to do when Aizen came in with a smirk and said "That was stress-relieving…"

Seeing her questioning look, Aizen chuckled and said "We…had a few words with Dumbledore and none of them were God Bless him…."

Jade blinked then said "Was that before or after you beat the crap out of him?"

Gin walked in as Aizen said "After…"

Jade couldn't help but snicker at that as Gin then spoke up and said "We also had Grimmjow and Nnoitra throw him out by the seat of his pants."

That got Jade laughing as Aizen then said "I still don't think he'll give up but at least we stopped him for now…"

Two hours later…

Jade was walking down the hall when she bumped into someone that sent her to the ground, the person quickly helped her up and a familiar voice said "Are you all right, Captain?"

Jade looked up to see Rangiku standing there with her hand out to help her up, Jade nodded as she took the hand and was pulled into a hug. Rangiku then squealed loudly enough to hurt Jade's ears causing the ever famous… "MATSUMOTO!"

Aizen jumped while doing his paperwork at the familiar shout ringing through the palace then chuckled, Gin who was with him then started laughing and said "Looks like I owe Kurosaki 10 bucks…."

Meanwhile…

Rangiku was laughing as her former captain chased her through the halls until Rangiku suddenly jumped over Ichigo causing Jade to try and back pedal so she didn't crash into him. Needless to say, that didn't work and she crash into him and accidently kissed him, do to their positions. She pulled away as she kept apologizing then took off back the way she had come, she tried not to cry as she thought "Great, now he hates me!"

She made it to her room and threw herself on the bed as tears poured down her face, she felt so embarrassed to have kissed Ichigo by accident and it had been her first ever kiss in both lifetimes! She then heard a knock on the door as Gin's voice rang out and asked if he could come in, she sniffled and sat up as she said yes while trying to dry her eyes. He walked in and sat down beside her as he softly said "Ichigo's worried about you…he told me what happened and that you took off running…"

Jade stiffened at that as she tried to hold back the tears but when Gin gently hugged her, she broke down and cried as she told him why she had ran away from Ichigo. Gin just held her as he rubbed her back soothingly and made a little purr like noise in his throat; Jade quickly relaxed enough to fall asleep in his arms while he tucked her in under the covers and Gin went to talk with Aizen and Ichigo about what happened.

Aizen was furious at learning the new info that Jade had accidently given them in her sadness, about more of the Dursleys' abuse on her. Ichigo was stunned that Jade thought he hated her for kissing him by accident and quickly stood up and headed out of the room while Gin asked where he was going, Ichigo just said "To clear up a misunderstanding!"

Ichigo soon made his way to Jade's room and gently knocked on the door and heard a sleepy "Come in…"

Ichigo walked into the room as Jade finally realized who was in her room and blushed as she looked away; Ichigo sat on the bed next to her and then gently pulled her into his arms. He felt Jade stiffen as he hugged her and softly said "I'm not mad about the kiss nor do I hate you…"

Jade looked up at him shyly as he gave her a gentle smile then leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, he then whispered, "I like you too, Jade….Would you be my girlfriend?"

Jade's eyes went wide as her daydream came true and quickly hugged him as she kissed his cheek and said "Of course…I've liked you for a long time but I was too scared to tell you..."

Ichigo then smiled as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead as Jade gave a sleepy yawn; he gently got her to lie down and told her he would see her when she woke up. Jade nodded and was soon fast asleep as Ichigo snuck out of the room, he looked back in the door way and smiled as he said quietly "Sleep tight, my ice princess…"

Jade slept peacefully for about an hour then woke to a knock on the door, she yawned as she asked who it was and heard Momo's voice calling her name. Jade smiled and told her to come in, Momo then opened the door and peeked inside as she stared in surprise at how pretty the room was. Jade laughed as Momo walked in and said "Your Room is SO cool! It looks like an Ice Palace in here."

Jade smiled and nodded as Momo sat down next to her and then asked "So have you confessed to Ichigo yet?"

Jade blushed and mumbled "He was the one to confess first actually…"

Momo raised an eyebrow as she gave Jade a sly smile and said "Oh? Did you two kiss?"

Jade's blush gave away the answer causing Momo to grin and say "Ok, I want details!"

"What, no! I'm not telling!"

Momo laughed at the panicked look on her "Sister's" face and then said "I'm kidding, I won't force you into girl talk."

"Oh thank Kami…."

Momo just laughed and laughed at the relieved look on Jade's face when they heard another knock on the door and Gin's voice saying "Jade, Momo…Supper time, you guys"

Jade and Momo smiled as they headed for the door and opened it to find Gin standing there, something about him seemed off though as they walked down the hall when Jade realized they were heading into a trap! She grabbed Momo's hand as she stopped and took off the other way as fast as she could with her sister figure, Dumbledore cursed as the glamour wore off and then sent a bunch of stunners after them. Jade and Momo dodged them and kept running when they found Grimmjow coming for them, he took one look and growled as Dumbledore came into view then told Jade and Momo to hurry and Get to Aizen's office while he held off Dumbledore.

Jade nodded as her and Momo quickly hurried down the maze of hallways, they finally made it to Aizen's office where they found a knocked Gin on the couch with Isshin checking him over and Aizen looking worried then relieved as Jade burst through the door. Aizen quickly asked them what happened and why they hadn't been in the room when he went to get them before Dumbledore could, Jade explained what happened and asked what happened to Gin. Aizen sighed and said "He was caught off guard in one of the hallways and knocked somehow….he isn't responding though to anything we do…"

Jade walked over and pulled out her wand as she then cast the spell to wake Gin, He then sat up with a start and looked around wildly when his eyes saw jade causing him to relax as he said "What happened to Dumbledore after he knocked me out?"

"He nearly managed to Grab Jade when she realized something was wrong…"

Just then Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came in with Dumbledore tied up; Ulquiorra was holding two wands and passed them to Aizen as Dumbledore snarled for them to free him. Aizen's eyes grew cold as he then said "You lost that privilege when you came back to kidnap Jade."

Dumbledore was then punched in the face by Aizen and told Ulquiorra to take the headmaster to the prison cells under the castle, the arrancar nodded and took the dazed wizard out of the room to do as Aizen said…


End file.
